Genius Kid From The Broken Family
by Diani Shim
Summary: Jung Changmin, anak berusia 9 tahun berusaha membuat kedua orang tuanya saling mencintai. Berhasilkah dia dan apa rencana yang dibuatnya ? Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Genius Kid From The Broken Family

Author : Diani Shim

Main Cast : YunJaeYooSuMin

Other Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, and other.

Genre : Yaoi, Drama, etc.

Rate : T

Anyeong..

Ini FF pertama yang aku publish. Sebenernya masih ada beberapa FF lagi yang aku buat sebelum ini, tapi stuck disana aja. Alhasil terbengkalai sampai sekarang. Oke, cukup basa basinya. Give me your review please.

Happy Reading..

~Genius Kid From The Broken Family~

Hai, namaku Jung Changmin. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku dengan minnie. Umurku 9 tahun. Hidupku benar-benar membosankan. Kau tahu, semua orang di sekelilingku terlalu kekanakan. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa orang dewasa bisa dibilang dewasa sedangkan pikiran mereka sangat berbanding terbalik. Ah iya, hari ini aku ingin menceritakan tentang 2 orang namja yang sangat aku cintai. Namja? Ya, kedua orang tuaku adalah namja. Mungkin terdengar aneh bagi kalian, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Banyak pasangan sejenis yg menikah dan mempunyai anak seperti aku. Hey, kenapa jadi cerita yang tak jelas begini. Kembali ke topik awal. Kedua orang tuaku itu...

"Minnie, cepat turun. Sarapan sudah siap. Kau akan terlambat ke sekolah jika kau tidak cepat-cepat."

"Biarkan saja, lagipula sekolahnya dekat. Jadi tidak usah teriak-teriak begitu. Ini masih pagi."

"Kau ini, jangan kau ajarkan anakmu seperti kau menjalani hidupmu."

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."

Kau sudah mendengar mereka sebelum aku memperkenalkannya pada kalian. Huft, hari-hariku memang selalu diawali oleh teriakan mereka. Nanti aku ceritakan lagi pada kalian, sebaiknya aku segera turun sebelum eomma ku semakin marah.

"Iya eomma, aku akan segera sarapan."

Aku mengunyah sarapanku, tanpa ada obrolan pagi seperti yang keluarga lain lakukan. Ahh, aku perkenalkan kalian pada orang tuaku. Di sebelah kananku, itu appaku. (Yunho duduk di bagian utama meja makan ya, Jaejoong sama Changmin di kanan kirinya.) Namanya Jung Yunho, 31 tahun. Dia pemimpin perusahaan dari perusahaan milik haraboji. Meskipun sekarang sudah menjadi milik appa karena appa menikah dengan eomma. Ya, orang tuaku menikah karena perjodohan dan karena itu juga keluargaku jadi tidak harmonis. Dan didepanku, itu adalah eomma. Kim Jaejoong, 30 tahun. Dia adalah seorang designer ternama yang tidak akan pernah terkenal jika ia tidak menikah dengan appa.

Tiin tiin..

Itu pasti ahjushi, sebaiknya aku cepat sebelum ahjushi mesum itu marah-marah.

"Appa, eomma. Aku berangkat sekolah dulu. Yoochun ahjushi sudah datang."

"Baiklah, kau belajarlah yang rajin."

"Ini bekal siangmu. Eomma membuat makanan kesukaanmu."

"Ne. Aku berangkat. Aku mencintai kalian." Aku mencium pipi kedua orang tuaku sebelum bergegas menuju pintu depan.

"Kami juga mencintaimu."

Ku dengar mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan. Aku senang mendengar mereka mengucapkan itu. Akan lebih indah seandainya mereka mengucapkan kata itu satu sama lain. Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya.

~Genius Kid From The Broken Family~

Ku buka pintu gerbang dan ku lihat Yoochun ahjushi sedang menunggu di dalam mobil sport miliknya.

"Cepatlah masuk, akan ada rapat dan aku tidak ingin terlambat karena menunggumu Jung Changmin."

"Iya ahjushi, kau cerewet sekali."

"Hei, siapa yang kau sebut cerewet. Cepat pakai sabuk pengamanmu."

Setelah aku pakai sabuk pengaman, mobil langsung melaju menuju sekolah. Mengapa bukan orang tuaku yang mengantarku ke sekolah, melainkan Yoochun ahjushi ? Itu karena Yoochun ahjushi adalah guru di sekolahku dan dia adalah sepupu dari appa. Meskipun dia pamanku, tapi dia seperti kakak bagiku. Dia yang selalu mengerti keadaanku.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu ? Masih sama seperti sebelumnya ?"

"Iya ahjushi, mereka tidak pernah berubah. Selalu sibuk pada kerjaan mereka. Aku bingung bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa hidup layaknya anak lainnya. Yang mempunyai orang tua yang saling mencintai."

"Kau ini, umurmu baru 9 tahun tapi kenapa pikiranmu sama seperti tubuhmu yang menjulang tinggi itu ?"

"Salahkan ahjushi yang selalu bergaul denganku."

"Hey, aku hanya menyayangi keponakanku. Apa itu salah ? Kau seharusnya lebih banyak berteman. Aku lihat kau hanya berteman dengan si evil kyuhyun dan kibum. Tidak adakah orang lain yang bisa kau jadikan teman selain mereka ? Agar aku juga bisa berhenti menjagamu."

"Aish, siapa juga yang menyuruh ahjushi menjagaku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan asal ahjushi tau, mereka adalah teman terbaikku. Jadi jangan sekali-sekali ahjushi menghina mereka. Atau ahjushi akan tahu akibatnya."

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan eoh ? Kau itu hanya anak kecil."

"Terserah ahjushi. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Junsu ahjumma jika tahu ahjushi menyukainya." Aku tersenyum evil ketika melihat ahjushi melotot kearahku.

"Ya! Awas saja kalau kau sampai memberitahunya."

"Haha, mengapa ahjushi jadi ketakutan seperti itu ? Tenang saja, aku akan tutup mulut asalkan ada es krim saat aku pulang sekolah nanti."

"Kau! Aigoo, apa sebenarnya salahku hingga aku mempunyai keponakan sepertimu. Kau jangan sering makan es krim. Kau tahu ? Eomma mu sangat menyeramkan ketika marah. Aku tidak ingin dimarahi olehnya lagi karena aku selalu memberimu es krim."

"Salahkan jidat ahjushi yang terlalu lebar. Hahaha. Tenang saja, asalkan eomma tidak tahu pasti tidak apa-apa."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Mengenai pertanyaanmu yang tadi, aku rasa hanya kau yang bisa menyatukan kedua orang keras kepala itu."

"Eoh ? Bagaimana caranya ?" Inilah yang aku suka dari Yoochun ahjushi, dia selalu tahu apa yang aku butuhkan.

"Tentang bagaimana caranya, itu kau sendiri yang tahu. Karena kau yang paling tahu bagaimana situasi mereka. Sudahlah, nanti kita lanjutkan mengobrolnya. Cepat turun, nanti aku terlambat untuk rapat guru."

"Ne ahjushi, aku ke kelas duluan."

~Genius Kid From The Broken Family~

Sepanjang koridor sekolah aku melamun, memikirkan apa yang Yoochun ahjushi barusan katakan. Kira-kira bagaimana caranya agar orang tuaku bisa saling mencintai. Sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku, hingga aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Hei minnie, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hingga kau tidak mendengar panggilanku ?"

"Owh kau kyuhyun. Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang memikirkan orang tuaku."

"Ternyata hal itu lagi. Eh itu kibum."

Kyuhyun memang sudah tahu mengenai masalah orang tuaku. Kami sudah sampai di kelas. Karena para guru sedang rapat, jadi pelajaran pertama hari ini kosong. Kami berdua menghampiri kibum yang sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Bummie, minnie mulai melamun lagi. Apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"

"Kyu, aku hanya sedang memikirkan masalahku. Apa yang salah dengan itu ?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau seperti itu terus."

"Sudahlah kyu, minnie sedang dalam masalah. Jadi biarkan saja seperti itu. Aku juga sedang dalam mood yang buruk saat ini."

"Memang apa yang membuatmu seperti itu bummie ?" Tanyaku heran karena tak biasanya dia menekuk wajahnya itu.

"Tadi saat aku sedang mencari Siwon, aku melihatnya sedang memeluk seorang yeoja. Ish, aku kesal melihatnya."

"Haha, mengapa kau kesal seperti itu ? Apa salah Siwon jika ia memeluk yeoja itu ?" Kyu mulai bertanya sedangkan aku malas mendengar mereka. Mereka seperti yeoja saja. Lebih baik aku memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah orang tuaku.

"Ternyata aku baru sadar bahwa aku menyukainya. Aku cemburu melihatnya kyu."

Ting. Otak cerdasku langsung memberikan solusinya.

"Terima kasih bummie, kau memang teman baikku. Akhirnya aku tahu cara agar orang tuaku bisa bersatu. Kau dewa penyelamatku."

Mereka menatap bingung kearahku. Ahh, biarkan saja. Nanti juga mereka mengerti sendiri.

"Aku rasa minnie sedang sakit kyu. Ayo kita ajak dia ke UKS."

"Eum, aku rasa juga begitu."

"Haha, tidak usah seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja. Ada hal besar yang sedang aku rencanakan. Aku tidak sabar menunggu jam pulang dan membicarakan hal ini pada Yoochun ahjushi."

"Memang rencana apa itu ?" Mereka bertanya bersamaan.

"Tunggu saja, lain kali akan aku ceritakan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum puas.

Eotte ? Anehkah ?

Aku harap ga buruk banget tulisanku ini. Give me your comment biar aku bisa tau kekuranganku dimana aja.

Chapter 2 ? Tergantung review kalian. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous**

"Terima kasih bummie, kau memang teman baikku. Akhirnya aku tahu cara agar orang tuaku bisa bersatu. Kau dewa penyelamatku."

Mereka menatap bingung kearahku. Ahh, biarkan saja. Nanti juga mereka mengerti sendiri.

"Aku rasa minnie sedang sakit kyu. Ayo kita ajak dia ke UKS."

"Eum, aku rasa juga begitu."

"Haha, tidak usah seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja. Ada hal besar yang sedang aku rencanakan. Aku tidak sabar menunggu jam pulang dan membicarakan hal ini pada Yoochun ahjushi."

"Memang rencana apa itu ?" Mereka bertanya bersamaan.

"Tunggu saja, lain kali akan aku ceritakan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum puas.

**Chapter 2**

Teet Teet

Akh, akhirnya suara yang aku tunggu sejak tadi terdengar juga. Bel sekolah menandakan jam pulang dan aku segera merapikan buku milikku. Aku pun bergegas pergi menuju ruang guru. Seperti biasa, aku selalu pulang bersama Yoochun ahjushi. Aku akan bermain di rumah ahjushi hingga orang tuaku pulang kerja dan salah satu dari mereka menjemputku.

"Bummie, Kyu. Aku pulang duluan ne. Ada urusan penting yang harus aku lakukan."

"Ne."

Aku dengar mereka teriak bersamaan. Aku rasa mereka kesal denganku karena aku tidak menceritakan rencanaku pada mereka. Dan sepanjang pelajaran tadi, aku mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang merupakan teman sebangkuku karena aku sibuk memikirkan rencanaku tadi. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada mereka.

**~Genius Kid From The Broken Family~**

Author Pov

Sesampainya ruang guru, Changmin mengetuk pintu. Meminta izin untuk masuk menemui Yoochun. Ruang guru tersebut sudah mulai sepi, sehingga Changmin lebih leluasa untuk mengajak Yoochun makan siang sekaligus menceritakan semua rencananya.

"Yoochun ahjushi, ayo cepat. Kau masih punya hutang es krim padaku."

"Ish, tunggu sebentar lagi ne. Masih ada beberapa tugas yang harus aku periksa. Lagipula siapa yang berjanji padamu. Aku tidak pernah bilang mau mentraktirmu es krim."

"Ayolah ahjushi, sekali ini saja. Sekalian aku mau minta bantuan ahjushi."

"Bantuan apa? Kau ini, selalu saja menyusahkan."

"Ini demi masa depanku ahjushi. Apa kau mau selalu menemaniku kemanapun karena orang tuaku yang tak pernah memperhatikanku? Aku punya rencana bagus, dan ahjushi harus menolongku."

"Memang apa rencanamu?"

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan. Cepatlah ahjushi, cacing di perutku sudah berteriak minta diberi makan."

"Aigoo. Kau ini memang tidak sabaran. Bukannya setiap hari kau dibuatkan bekal oleh eomma mu?"

"Itu hanya bisa mengisi setengah dari perutku. Jadi ahjushi harus mentraktirku untuk mengisi setengahnya lagi."

"Dasar foodmonster. Baiklah ayo kita makan. Nanti aku lanjutkan di rumah saja memeriksanya. Kajja."

"Ahjushi memang paling baik. Kita mau makan dimana?"

"Tentu saja aku baik. Tidak heran para yeoja itu selalu mengejarku. Hahaha. Kita makan di restoran junsu saja ya? Sudah lama kita tidak kesana. Aku rindu dengan masakan disana."

"Ahjushi, kau terlalu percaya diri. Para yeoja itu saja yang terlalu bodoh. Restoran Junsu ahjumma? Bukankah baru kemarin lusa kita makan disana. Ahjushi rindu dengan masakannya atau dengan Junsu ahjumma?"

"Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya rindu dengan si pantat bebek itu. Hahaha. Jja kita berangkat."

"Kajja."

**~Genius Kid From The Broken Family~**

Xiah Restaurant

Sesampainya Changmin dan Yoochun di restaurant milik Junsu, Changmin segera masuk ke dalam karena sudah tidak kuat menahan laparnya. Meskipun Junsu merupakan pemiliknya tapi dia selalu ikut melayani pengunjungnya.

"Selamat datang. Eoh? Minnie. Ahh, jeongmal bogoshippo."

"Junsu ahjumma, lepaskan pelukanmu. Nanti jika teman yeoja sekolahku melihat, mereka tidak akan menganggapku keren lagi karena berpelukan dengan ahjumma-ahjumma sepertimu."

"Ya! Siapa yang mengajarimu hal seperti itu? Dan apa maksudmu dengan ahjumma-ahjumma sepertiku? Sudah ku bilang berulang kali kalau aku ini namja dan kau harus memanggilku hyung." Selama ini Changmin memang terbiasa memanggil Junsu dengan panggilan ahjumma. Karena menurutnya Junsu mirip ahjumma-ahjumma yang ia temui disekitar rumahnya. Cerewet dan perhatian pada anak kecil.

"Hyung? Kau memang cocok dipanggil ahjumma karena kecerewetanmu itu."

"Ne, aku setuju dengan ahjushi." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum evil.

"Diam kau jidat lebar. Pasti kau yang meracuni otak minnie. Kau itu pamannya, seharusnya kau mengajarinya hal baik. Paman macam apa kau ini."

"Aku selalu mengajarinya hal baik. Dia saja yang evil."

Changmin tiba-tiba menginterupsi pertengkaran Yoochun dan Junsu, karena menurutnya pertengkaran itu tidak akan berhenti karena salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Sudahlah, berhenti bertengkar. Perutku sudah sangat lapar. Apa kalian akan tanggung jawab kalau aku sampai pingsan karena kelaparan?"

"Bocah evil, di otakmu hanya ada makanan saja. Cepatlah pesan." Yoochun yang tahu bagaimana sifat keponakannya apabila menyangkut soal makanan tersebut akhirnya mengalah. Dia tidak mau mengganggu Changmin yang tengah kelaparan karena bisa dipastikan Changmin akan menambah porsi makannya menjadi dua kali lipat.

"Ini menunya. Aku senang jika kau sering kesini minnie. Karena kau selalu makan banyak dan pendapatanku juga jadi semakin banyak. Eu kyang kyang." Ucap Junsu riang. Dia tidak berbohong mengenai pendapatannya yang meningkat karena memang Changmin selalu membawa untung pada restorannya karena nafsu makannya tersebut.

"Aku kira karena kau rindu padaku." Yoochun berbicara pelan takut terdengar oleh Junsu.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? "

"Ahh, ani. Tentu saja kalian senang, tapi aku yang sengsara. Kantongku terkuras habis untuk meladeni nafsu makannya yang sangat luar biasa itu." Ucap Yoochun gugup, hampir saja ia ketahuan.

"Bukankah itu baik? Aku sangat senang dengan orang yang selalu memperhatikan anak kecil. Apalagi itu keponakannya sendiri." Yoochun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Junsu. Paling tidak ada satu point dari dirinya yang disukai oleh Junsu.

"Ahjushi kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak akan makan banyak kali ini. Aku pesan menu special hari ini saja ahjumma dan segelas jus jeruk."

"Ne baiklah. Dan kau pesan apa?" Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Yoochun akhirnya Junsu mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Yoochun. Yoochun yang tersenyum senang dan pikirannya masih melayang pada ucapan Junsu tadi akhirnya tersadar dan menjawab dengan kikuk.

"Err, aku pesan sama seperti pesanan minnie saja."

"Ahh, aku juga pesan semangkuk es krim vanilla lengkap dengan toppingnya."

"Arraseo. Chakkaman ne."

"Hah, dia semakin menarik saja." Ucap Yoochun sambil memperhatikan Junsu yang menuju dapur untuk memberitahu pesanan mereka pada para koki. Changmin memperhatikan arah pandangan Yoochun. Pamannya yang satu ini sepertinya memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Junsu.

"Ahjushi, hilangkan wajah mesum ahjushi itu. Kau membuatku malu."

"Ck, kau ini. Memang tidak pernah membiarkanku bahagia sebentar saja. Owh iya, kau bilang kau mempunyai rencana besar. Cepat ceritakan apa rencanamu itu."

"Begini ahjushi, apakah ahjushi punya teman wanita?"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu menanyakan itu padaku? Aigoo, sepertinya aku memang mengajarkan hal buruk padanya."

"Aish, pelankan suara ahjushi. Bukan seperti itu. Aku ingin membuat eomma cemburu. Jadi nanti wanita itu akan kita suruh untuk mendekati appa sehingga eomma akan menyadari bagaimana perasaan eomma yang sesungguhnya kepada appa."

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ide seperti itu? Aku saja tidak pernah memikirkannya."

"Aku ini genius, jadi ahjushi tidak usah heran."

"Huft, genius dari mana. Tapi aku rasa idemu tidak buruk. Keunde, jika hanya eommamu yang dibuat cemburu, itu sangat tidak adil."

"Tenang saja, aku juga akan membuat appa cemburu. Aku akan mendekatkan eomma dengan Yihan seongsaengnim. Bagus khan rencanaku?"

Plak

"Aww, appo." Teriak Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Yoochun.

"Pabbo. Bagaimana kau bisa mendekatkan eomma mu dengan playboy itu. Kalau ia benar-benar suka dengan eomma mu bagaimana? Kau bukan hanya kehilangan kasih sayang orang tuamu, tapi kau akan kehilangan eomma mu untuk selamanya karena direbut olehnya."

"Ini hanya untuk membuat appa cemburu. Juga ada ahjushi yang mengawasi. Oleh karena itu, aku sangat butuh bantuan ahjushi. Ne, jebal."

"Oke, akan aku bantu. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Jeongmal? Apa syaratnya?" Mata Changmin berbinar senang karena Yoochun mau membantunya.

"Kau harus membantuku lebih dekat dengan Junsu. Aku rasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya."

"Kalau itu sih gampang. Tapi ahjushi harus membantuku terlebih dahulu, baru aku akan membantu ahjushi."

"Yaksok?"

"Ne, yaksok."

"Makanan datang. Maaf menunggu lama. Huft, pengunjung hari ini benar-benar ramai."

"Gwenchana ahjumma."

"Gomawo Junsu~ya."

"Cheonma. Cepatlah makan sebelum dingin. Aku harus melayani yang lain. Aku permisi."

"Ne. Ayo Changmin kita makan."

"Selamat makan."

Changmin pun makan dengan lahap. Bukan hanya karena dia lapar, tapi juga karena hatinya senang. Setidaknya masih ada peluang agar orang tuanya bisa saling mencintai. Mudah-mudahan saja rencananya tidak akan membuat susana lebih buruk.

**~Genius Kid From The Broken Family~**

Sepulangnya dari restoran Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin pulang menuju apartemen milik Yoochun. Mereka kini tengah duduk di ruang tengah. Yoochun melanjutkan memeriksa tugas murid-muridnya yang tadi sempat tertunda, sedangkan Changmin, asyik bermain PSP.

"Ahjushi, apakah ada teman wanita ahjushi yang bisa kita ajak kerjasama? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menjalankan rencanaku itu."

"Bagaimana jika sahabat appamu sejak kecil? Sejak SMA hingga kuliah aku selalu bersama dengan mereka, sehingga aku juga berteman baik dengannya. Tapi dia sedang berada di Amerika. Aku ragu apakah ia mau membantu kita."

"Aku rasa dia cocok. Coba saja hubungi dia ahjushi. Aku akan berusaha membujuknya. Jika ahjushi mencari wanita lain, nanti rencana kita akan berantakan. Aku tidak mau punya ibu tiri."

"Kau benar, seorang pimpinan perusahaan besar tidak mungkin ditolak oleh wanita manapun. Baiklah aku coba hubungi dia."

Tut Tut.

"Yeoboseo."

"Yeoboseo Hyemi-ah."

"Yoochun? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghubungiku? Apa terjadi masalah dengan Yunho?" Hyemi yang semenjak lulus kuliah pindah ke Amerika untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan milik appanya, kaget ketika Yoochun yang merupakan sepupu Yunho tiba-tiba menghubunginya. Jelas dia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya Yunho, karena tidak pernah ada kabar darinya.

"Ani, dia baik-baik saja. Tapi kami sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Kami? Kau dan Yunho? Bantuan apa memangnya?"

"Bukan aku dan Yunho. Tapi aku dan anaknya. Sebenarnya lebih tepat jika dibilang membantu seorang anak yang sedang putus asa. Aww." Changmin yang kesal dibilang anak putus asa refleks saja menginjak kaki Yoochun.

"Wae geurae Yoochun-ah?"

"Ani, kakiku hanya terbentur meja tadi." Bohong Yoochun.

"Tadi kau bilang anaknya? Maksudmu anak Yunho? Kapan Yunho menikah?"

"Anyeong ahjumma, namaku Jung Changmin tapi kau bisa memanggilku minnie. Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku. Ku mohon ahjumma." Changmin yang sudah tidak sabar meminta bantuan Hyemi merebut ponsel Yoochun dan langsung berbicara dengan Hyemi.

"Apa kau anak Jung Yunho? Mengapa kau membutuhkan bantuanku?"

"Aku tidak bisa bicara banyak ditelpon karena ahjushi akan memarahiku karena aku menghabiskan pulsanya. Tapi intinya aku butuh bantuan ahjumma untuk menyatukan keluargaku. Aku ingin membuat kedua orang tuaku saling mencintai. Aku mohon ahjumma, datanglah ke korea dan bantulah aku."

"Maksudmu appa dan eommamu tidak saling mencintai? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Begitulah. Aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Changmin berikan ponselnya padaku." Setelah Yoochun mengambil alih ponselnya Yoochun kembali berbicara pada Hyemi.

"Akan aku ceritakan semuanya nanti ketika kau di Korea. Changmin sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Changmin tidak pernah mendapat perhatian Yunho dan istrinya. Jadi ku mohon demi Changmin, kau bantulah dia."

"Aku masih bingung dengan ini semua. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan sekarang. Akan aku pikir-pikir dulu."

"Ne, baiklah. Tapi ku harap kau akan memberikan jawaban yang terbaik"

"Ne Yoochun. Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku sudah memutuskannya."

"Arraseo. Aku tunggu."

"Ne."

Flip

Yoochun pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Changmin yang mendengar pembicaraan pamannya tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Dia masih memikirkannya ya ahjushi? Sampai kapan kita akan menunggu jawaban darinya?"

"Sabarlah minnie. Aku yakin dia akan membantumu. Hyemi adalah orang yang perhatian. Dia tida mungkin membiarkan anak dari sahabatnya sendiri kesusahan."

"Mudah-mudahan begitu. Aku mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Bangunkan aku ketika eomma menjemputku ahjushi." Hari ini memang jadwal Jaejoong untuk menjemput Changmin karena Yunho akan melakukan rapat dengan klien.

"Ne kau tidurlah."

Changmin yang tampak kelelahan langsung tertidur di sofa panjang milik Yoochun. Yoochun memperhatikan Changmin yang tertidur pulas. Dia sangat tidak tega pada keponakannya. Dia berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa dia akan membantu Changmin bagaimanapun caranya.

**~Genius Kid From The Broken Family~**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, biasanya Jaejoong sudah sampai di apartemen Yoochun. Yoochun yang baru selesai mandi mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Yoochun segera menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Benar saja, Jaejoonglah yang telah memencet bel tadi.

"Jaejoong, masuklah. Changmin masih tidur, aku rasa dia sangat kelelahan. Tadi aku membangunkannya tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau bangun."

"Aku gendong saja, biar dia lanjutkan tidurnya di mobil." Jaejoong yang sudah menemukan Changmin tidur di sofa panjang milik Yoochun langsung menggendong Changmin di pundaknya. Tak lupa mengambil tas sekolah Changmin.

"Baiklah, kau hati-hati di jalan. Dan luangkanlah waktumu sedikit untuk bermain dengannya. Dia sangat kesepian."

"Ne, lain kali akan aku luangkan waktu untuknya. Aku pergi dulu Yoochun-ah. Maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama, aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku dan menyiapkan makan malam."

"Arraseo. Kau hati-hatilah."

"Ne." Ucap Jaejong sambil berlalu dari apartemen Yoochun. Sesampainya di mobil Jaejoong merebahkan Changmin di kursi belakang kemudian beralih ke kursi kemudi. Jaejoong pun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Ia memikirkan ucapan Yoochun tadi. Benarkah Changmin kesepian? Ia lalu memperhatikan Changmin yang tertidur pulas melalui kaca spion. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bermain bersama Changmin. Ia pun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia mengajak Changmin ke taman bermain. Ia rasa ia memang harus meluangkan waktunya untuk Changmin.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jaejoong memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumah. Setelah mengambil berkas-berkasnya dan tas Changmin, ia menuju ke pintu belakang dan menggendong Changmin. Jaejoong merebahkan Changmin di kamarnya. Kemudian ia bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk memasak makan malam.

"Hoahm." Changmin menguap sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Setelah sedikit sadar dari tidurnya, ia menuju dapur hendak mengambil segelas air putih. Ia pun menuruni tangga kemudian berbelok ke arah dapur dan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Eomma yang mennggendongku hingga ke kamar? Kenapa ahjushi tidak membangunkanku tadi? Pasti eomma lelah karena harus menggendongku." Ucap Changmin sambil menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas lalu menegaknya habis.

"Gwencanha. Yoochun sudah membangunkanmu tapi kau tidak bangun juga, jadi eomma menggendongmu. Kau sudah lapar? Cepatlah mandi, selesai kau mandi masakannya akan matang."

"Arraseo, aku akan segera mandi karena sudah tidak sabar makan masakan eomma yang enak itu." Changmin pun berlari menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar pujian dari anaknya tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit Changmin pun selesai mandi dan Jaejoong sedang menata makanan diatas meja. Malam ini mereka akan makan malam berdua saja karena Yunho sedang rapat dan akan langsung makan malam bersama kliennya. Jadi bisa dipastikan kalau ia akan pulang larut.

Changmin dan Jaejoong menempati kursi mereka dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Suasana agak kaku karena memang Changmin dan Jaejoong jarang bicara banyak satu sama lain. Mereka hanya akan bertatap muka ketika sedang ada di meja makan. Selebihnya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di kamar masing-masing. Jaejoong ataupun Yunho akan berkutat dengan kerjaannya sedangkan Changmin akan bermain playstation sendiri atau mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Jaejoong yang teringat akan pesan Yoochun berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Minnie-ah bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

"Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Di sekolah biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik." Changmin yang memang sedikit lebih pendiam jika berada bersama orang tuanya hanya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong seadanya. Karena jika ia berbicara panjang lebar pun orang tuanya hanya mendengarnya sekilas.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika kita membuat harimu lebih menarik? Kita bisa pergi ke taman bermain."

"Tidak usah dipaksakan eomma. Aku tahu eomma sangat sibuk, aku masih bisa bermain dengan Yoochun ahjushi."

Deg

Jaejoong sedih mendengar kenyataan kalau anaknya lebih dekat dengan pamannya dibanding dengan orang tuanya sendiri. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak pernah lepas dengan pekerjaannya. Namun dengan senyum dipaksakan Jaejoong masih berusaha membujuk Changmin.

"Eomma serius, lain kali kita bisa bermain ke taman bermain bersama."

"Dengan appa juga?"

"I-itu tergantung appamu. Kau tahu appamu itu selalu sibuk."

"Aku tidak akan mau jika tidak kita bertiga datang bersama ke taman bermain. Appa dan eomma sama saja. Selalu sibuk. Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas sekolahku. Terima kasih atas makanan yang sangat enak eomma. Aku ke kamar dulu. Aku mencintai eomma." Ucap Changmin sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya. Jaejoong hanya terpaku ditempatnya. Begitu sibukkah ia sampai Changmin bersikap seperti itu? Ia rasa ia harus mencari solusi agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Changmin. Ia harus menanyakannya besok pada Yoochun.

**~Genius Kid From The Broken Family~**

Jam sudah menujukkan pukul sebelas malam. Changmin yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya memilih untuk tidur agar besok bisa bangun pagi. Jaejoong sedang menyelesaikan design baju untuk musim semi mendatang. Butik yang dimilikinya sejak dulu memang baru terkenal semenjak ia menikah dengan Yunho. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa Jung Yunho yang merupakan putra tunggal pemilik perusahaan terkenal Jung Corp membawa dampak positif pada karirnya. Tidak sedikit masyarakat yang memuja Yunho memilih untuk mendatangi butik Jaejoong dan sekarang menjadi pelanggan tetapnya karena Jaejong yang menyandang peran sebagai istri Jung Yunho. Betapa berpengaruhnya Jung Yunho itu.

Jaejoong meregangkan tubuhnya setelah akhirnya menyelesaikan designnya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Jaejoong yang sedang meminum air putih mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka, menandakan sang kepala keluarga baru saja pulang. Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan mendapati Yunho yang baru saja melepaskan sepatunya.

"Kau baru pulang?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Eh? Ternyata kau belum tidur. Iya, aku baru saja selesai rapat dengan klienku. Changmin sudah tidur?"

"Ne, dia sudah tidur. Yunho, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Besok saja ne. Aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin segera tidur." Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga hendak menuju kamar mereka. Jaejoong yang sudah tidak tahan membicarakan soal Changmin segera menyusul Yunho.

"Ini masalah Changmin. Yoochun tadi memberitahuku bahwa Changmin sangat kesepian. Aku kasihan melihatnya. Tidak bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu sedikit dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan?" Jaejoong yang berjalan Yunho menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka sudah sampai di kamar mereka.

"Kau sajalah yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Changmin juga sudah besar, dia pasti mengerti bahwa kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Dia bisa bermain dengan teman sekolahnya." Ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan jas dan dasinya. Ia mengambil baju tidur kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Huh, dia memang tidak peka. Ayah macam appa itu? Itukah suami yang diidamkan banyak wanita? Mereka sangat bodoh mengidolakan namja seperti itu." Jaejoong yang kesal karena diacuhkan oleh Yunho memilih untuk tidur. Ia menarik kasur sorong dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong memang tidur dalam satu kamar, tapi tidak dalam satu kasur. Mereka memilih menggunakan kasur sorong. Yunho tidur dibagian atas dan Jaejoong dibagian bawah. Mereka berpikir ini akan lebih baik daripada mereka pisah kamar. Changmin pernah menceritakan bahwa mereka tidur di kamar berbeda kepada orang tua mereka, alhasil mereka diceramahi habis-habisan. Mereka hanya pernah tidur bersama pada saat bulan madu. Itupun karena ketidaksengajaan.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit, Yunho pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur. Pikirannya melayang pada ucapan Jaejoong tadi. Perlahan ia merebahkan tubuhnya mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

"Mudah-mudahan aku tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi kali ini." Ucap Yunho sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tertidur pulas.

Tidak tahukah mereka semenjak tadi Changmin mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Niat Changmin untuk membuat orang tuanya menuruti kemauannya dengan berpura-pura kesal pupus sudah. Orang tuanya malah bertengkar gara-gara dirinya. Changmin yang awalnya berniat mengambil makanan kecil karena lapar yang menderanya, mengurungkan niatnya. Ia pun kembali ke kamar dan merenung. Mengapa sangat sulit menyatukan orang tuanya? Haruskah ia menyerah?

**~Genius Kid From The Broken Family~**

Keesokan paginya, Changmin hendak ke rumah Yoochun. Karena hari ini adalah hari minggu, ia berniat bermain playstation seharian dengan Yoochun. Yoochun yang memang tidak bisa menolak jika diajak bermain game selalu mengiyakan permintan Changmin tersebut. Changmin yang ingin menelpon Yoochun untuk menjemputnya mengurungkan niatnya karena Jaejoong yang bersikeras ingin mengantarkan Changmin. Yunho yang masih ada pekerjaan tertunda di kantor sejak pagi tadi sudah berangkat.

"Eomma, bukankah eomma harus kerja hari ini? Yoochun ahjushi masih bisa menjeputku." Ucap changmin sambil membuka pintu mobil Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa. Jika hanya mengantarkanmu saja eomma masih ada waktu. Lagipula eomma ingin membicarakan suatu hal dengan pamanmu. Cepat masuk, kita berangkat sekarang." Mereka pun berangkat menuju apartemen Yoochun. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Sesampainya di gedung apartemen Yoochun, mereka pun menaiki lift dan menuju lantai 5. Mereka berjalan menuju apartemen nomor 503. Changmin memencet bel, dan tidak lama pintu terbuka.

"Minnie? Mengapa eommamu yang mengantarkanmu ? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Aku yang memang ingin mengantarkan Minnie. Lagipula aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal padamu."

"Eoh? Tidak biasanya. Masuklah dulu." Jaejoong dan Changmin segera masuk ke apartemen Yoochun. Changmin yang sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain dengan Yoochun, menarik lengan Yoochun.

"Ahjushi, ayo kita bermain playstation. Aku yakin ahjushi akan kalah lagi denganku."

Jaejoong yang melihat Changmin yang begitu antusias bermain dengan Yoochun semakin merasa bersalah. Changmin tidak pernah seantusias ini jika bersamanya. Jaejoong yang awalnya ingin menanyakan solusi pada Yoochun, menyuruh Changmin untuk bermain sendiri terlebih dahulu.

"Minnie, eomma ingin bicara pada pamanmu sebentar. Bisakah kau bermain sendiri dulu?"

"Baiklah. Jika ahjushi sudah selesai, ahjushi langsung main denganku ya." Yoochun pun tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak pelan rambut Changmin.

"Ne, kau mainlah dulu."

Setelah Changmin meninggalkan mereka berdua, Yoochun mengajak Jaejoong mengobrol di dapur sambil menikmati secangkir teh. Jaejoong pun langsung berbicara ke intinya.

"Yoochun-ah, bisakah kau memberiku solusi agar aku bisa dekat dengan Changmin? Setelah mendengar ucapanmu kemarin, aku merasa bahwa aku memang sudah lama tidak memberi perhatian padanya. Kemarin aku mengajaknya ke taman bermain, tapi ia menolaknya karena ia hanya ingin kesana jika ada appanya. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Yunho lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau memang tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu pada minnie. Kau harus mendekatinya secara perlahan. Kau tahu, minggu depan sekolah akan mengadakan piknik bersama keluarga. Semua orang tua murid harus ikut. Aku rasa kau bisa mengikuti kegiatan tersebut dan menunjukan bahwa kau juga peduli padanya."

"Minggu depan? Tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan pelangganku."

"Aish, kau bilang ingin lebih dekat dengan Changmin. Kau bisa membatalkan janjimu itu dan menggantinya dengan hari lain. Hanya ini kesempatanmu Jae. Aku akan berusaha membujuk Yunho."

"Hehe, mian. Aku lupa. Kau harus membujuknya. Awas saja jika Jung itu tidak mau datang."

"Ne. Kau tenang saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas saranmu Yoochun-ah. Jangan bilang pada Changmin jika aku akan datang pada kegiatan piknik sekolahnya. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan padanya."

"Iya, kau pergilah. Aku ingin bermain dengan Changmin."

"Ish, kau seperti anak kecil saja. Aku pergi dulu." Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Yoochun. Changmin yang sedang asyik bermain playstation pun tidak melihat Jaejong yang melewatinya.

"Minnie, eoma pergi dulu. Kau baik-baiklah disini."

"Ne." Teriak Changmin tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv. Setelah Yoochun mengantarkan kepergian Jaejoong, Yoochun kemudian menghampiri Changmin di ruang tengah dan ikut bermain bersama.

"Appa yang eomma bicarakan? Tidak biasanya eomma ingin berbicara serius seperti itu."

"Ini rahasia. Kau tidak boleh mengetahuinya."

"Ahjushi pelit." Ucap Changmin kesal. Terlintas di benak Changmin kejadian tadi malam. Ia rasa ia benar-benar ingin menyerah saja.

"Ahjushi, aku rasa rencanaku tidak akan berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Hyemi ahjumma juga tidak akan membantu kita. Aku akan menyerah saja, mengingat eomma dan appa yang sama sekali tidak memberi perhatian padaku." Yoochun yang mendengar penuturan Changmin barusan seketika menghentikan permainannya.

"Kau akan menyerah? Kau bahkan belum memulainya minnie. Kau jangan khawatir, ahjushi akan tetap membantumu."

"Tapi ahjushi.."

Kring Kring

Ucapan Changmin terpotong ketika didengarnya ponsel milik Yoochun berdering.

"Chakkaman, kita lanjutkan nanti." Yoochun mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Matanya membulat ketika melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Yoochun pun segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseo."

"Yoochun-ah. Aku ingin memberitahumu tentang keputusanku soal permintaanmu yang kemarin."

**TBC**

Huwee, mian kalo ff ini makin ribet. Mian juga karena yunjae momentnya dikit banget di chap ini. Cz di chap ini aku masih nyeritain gimana rencana Changmin sebenernya. Tentang rencana Changmin yang akan berjalan mulus ato ga, tunggu chap selanjutnya. Makasi atas review kalian. Terutama bwt yang udah ngasi masukan yg berarti bgt. Selama ini aku baca ff, aku sama sekali ga perhatiin tanda baca. Ketauan bgt authornya amatir ya. Anyway, ttg pairing couple lain aku rasa aku ga bakalan masukin di ff ini. Paling cuma Yoosu couple yang aku buat cuma untuk selingan.

Berhubung bentar lagi Lebaran, aku mau ngucapin Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf kalo ada salah-salah kata, apalagi typo. Hehe. Karena aku mau mudik, untuk update chap selanjutnya habis lebaran ne.

Akhir kata. Give me your review please.


End file.
